hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Anchor-boys: The Legend of Owen
This is the twenty-second episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:07 AwesomeTD ' : "" ' : "Welcome back campers!" ' : "Today we now have the Final 5" ' : "They are " ' : "So how cool is that?" ' : "Also is still here for some reason :P" ' : "Anyway..." ' : "Today's movie genre will be something special" ' : "This was suggested by Coolboy back when Season 2 started" ' : "Today will be NEWS CHALLENGE" ' : "So yeah, who is ready to roleplay?" ' : "Can I hear the Final 5 scream?" 1:12 Lettucecow Yeah! 1:12 TotalDramaLover123 : EEEEEE 1:13 AwesomeTD ' : "Just 2 people?" 1:13 TDfan10 : Scream! :D 1:13 Niksdorfv Whahahahaha 1:13 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay 3" 1:13 BoysCanLikeItToo YUUSS 1:13 AwesomeTD ' : "Where's Owen?" ' : "Cus this episode is all about Owen" 1:13 Lettucecow Hes stuffing hes face with pie 1:13 TotalDramaLover123 (Exactly why I should be owen) 1:13 Lettucecow can't talk 1:13 TotalDramaLover123 : Here! (just had to do that line sry) 1:14 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay cool" 1:14 The Villainous Vulture Im here 1:14 AwesomeTD ' : "Today we will all be ANCHORMEN" 1:14 Lettucecow anchormen? 1:14 TDfan10 : like in the news channel? 1:14 TotalDramaLover123 : gotta hate both 1:15 The Villainous Vulture Cool, I've always wanted to be on TV! 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo But im a girl. 1:15 TotalDramaLover123 : anchors, hate them, and men, *BARF*. 1:15 TDfan10 : girls can be anchors too beth 1:15 Lettucecow you okay dakota? 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at dakota* If you hate men, doesn't that make you a... 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 1:16 TotalDramaLover123 : No 1:16 TDfan10 : Ha ha, lez! 1:16 Lettucecow Yeah... kinda does beth 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "The challenge will be to write a news story" 1:16 TotalDramaLover123 : I am dating sam 1:16 Lettucecow no you aren't 1:16 TDfan10 : yeah, sam is too busy dating that girl from his video games :P 1:16 Niksdorfv Sure..... haha 1:16 TotalDramaLover123 : Remember tdroti? 1:16 The Villainous Vulture He's not a man, he's a man child :P 1:16 Lettucecow this is a RP not canon 1:16 TotalDramaLover123 so 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay anchors, everyone has to write a story about what has done through the entire series" 1:16 TDfan10 : The entire series? 1:16 The Villainous Vulture COOL! 1:16 Lettucecow easy! Eat,belch,and fart 1:16 TotalDramaLover123 plus watch every episode not 1 episode has Dakota been a lesbian 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "You all have 5 minutes" Coolboy87 has left the chat. 1:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Person with the best story wins" ' : "Owen has an advantage in this episode" ' : "Unless he forgets what he does :P" 1:17 TDfan10 : I'm pretty sure he does :P 1:17 The Villainous Vulture Cool 1:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway, I am gonna turn on the TV in 5 minutes" ' : "I better see some good news about Owen" ... 5 MINS LATER ... ' : "Okay back from break!" AwesomeTD ' : "Time to watch TV" 1:23 TotalDramaLover123 no 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Who is ready for some news?" 1:23 TotalDramaLover123 u were talking about sports 1:23 TDfan10 : Owen is 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : " is first up" 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *adds a bit more to my story* 1:24 Niksdorfv Ok 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Owen is the first anchorman" ' : "Go Owen speak about yourself" 1:24 TDfan10 : You going Owen? 1:24 The Villainous Vulture ok Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:24 Lettucecow : Where's Owen 1:25 AwesomeTD ' : "boring..." 1:25 Lettucecow well owen? Niksdorfv has left the chat. 1:25 AwesomeTD ' : "This news channel sucks" Niksdorfv has joined the chat. 1:25 TDfan10 : Change the channel then :P 1:25 The Villainous Vulture * '''I've done a lot on this show, I ate, burped, slept, farted, and ate more! I've always thought Chris was the best host ever. and once I grew and beard and befriended a coconut at the same time, and burped the ABC's!' 1:26 AwesomeTD ' : "Ha! Ha! Ha!" ' : "I give that Story a 7" 1:26 The Villainous Vulture YEY! 1:26 AwesomeTD ' : "How about you, Chef?" : "Me?" : "I give it an 8 for funniness" 1:26 The Villainous Vulture Yey! 1:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, that's 15 points for !" 1:27 The Villainous Vulture Hurray! 1:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Next up is Beth!" 1:27 BoysCanLikeItToo * '''This just in. The loveable meatball Owen is on a drama filled journey! He's ready to Fart, Belch, and Eat his way to the million! He's nice, funny, and is always ready for a meal! I remember this time he farted on Dakota during her sleep. I also remember when he needed to go to the bathroom urgently and went in the kitchen sinks instead! This time he even fell on top of Duncan and literally CRUSHED him to near death!' 1:27 Lettucecow wow 1:27 TDfan10 : that was interesting 1:27 AwesomeTD ' : "Cool" 1:27 Lettucecow that was good 1:28 The Villainous Vulture Nice job Beth! 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo *smiles* Thank you. 1:28 TDfan10 : You did good beth 1:28 AwesomeTD ' : "Good story... I give it a 9" 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo How about you, Chef? 1:28 AwesomeTD : "Eh... Not funny, I give it a 5" 1:28 BoysCanLikeItToo Oh... 1:28 Lettucecow : He he he 1:28 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's 14 points for Beth" ' : "Next up is... Mike!" 1:28 TDfan10 : no... I don't liek that mike :( 1:29 Niksdorfv * One time owen fart really loud that all universe blow up. No one cool live and Owen Become a king of the world and his love was Mr. Coconut 1:29 AwesomeTD ' : "LOL" ' : "Cool... 9" : "Hilarious! I give it a 10" 1:29 Niksdorfv haha 1:29 TDfan10 : okay I guess that was kinda funny 1:29 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's 19 points, try to beat that! :D " ' : "Next up is... Dakota!" 1:29 TotalDramaLover123 * : Sure Owen burps, farts, and... is very slobby, but there is more to him than we know. Me and him absolutely love Chris, and I can't tell you how amazing Owen was last season. Though he is a close second to chris and chef, Owen comes pretty close to the chill, big monster that we all love and know! Owen has to be one of my best friends because he has a great taste in food. Of course I am talking about chef's. And I just love the way owen completed all of Chris's challenge. He is skilled, has swag, and most of all... the best Total Drama Competitor of all time. 1:30 TDfan10 : He didn't even compete half the season :P 1:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Wow" ' : "I give in an 8" 1:30 Lettucecow : Yeah, but you gotta admit Owen has been so funny after your elimination, Dawn 1:30 TDfan10 : Yeah, guess so 1:30 Lettucecow *conf* Never knew dakota had a brain in there! 1:30 AwesomeTD : "I give it a 10 for saying S.W.A.G :P" Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 1:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, that's 18 points for Dakota" 1:30 Lettucecow I'm up then? 1:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Final round is... Cody!" 1:31 TDfan10 : Yeah! Go Cody! 1:31 Lettucecow * owen has done many things.....He has eaten everything in sight, farted on everyone, Burps every second, can burp the alpebet, he also made it to the merge last season only to be done in by his worst enemy....SPORTS. 1:31 TotalDramaLover123 : So that means... I don't have immunity. :\ 1:31 TDfan10 : I hate, I hate that Mike! 1:31 AwesomeTD ' : "LOL!" ' : "Okay then 9 points" 1:31 Lettucecow er... no offense owen 1:31 AwesomeTD : "I give it a 9 too" 1:31 The Villainous Vulture It's ok, your still my pal! :D 1:31 TDfan10 : Yay! 18 points Cody! 1:31 Lettucecow :P 1:31 Niksdorfv Haha 1:31 AwesomeTD ' : "Yeah, what Dawn said... that's 18 points for Cody" 1:32 Lettucecow so... close... 1:32 Niksdorfv I won 1:32 TDfan10 : You suck Mike 1:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like Cody and Dakota are tied" 1:32 Lettucecow What's the tiebreaker? 1:32 TDfan10 : Let me vote again? :P 1:32 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then..." 1:32 BoysCanLikeItToo Eeh... 1:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Since Beth got the least points, she is loser!" Niksdorfv has left the chat. 1:33 TDfan10 : Ha ha ha! 1:33 Lettucecow : Ugly beth! 1:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Since Mike got the most point he is winner!" Niksdorfv has joined the chat. 1:33 TDfan10 : NOOOO!!! 1:33 AwesomeTD ' : "But today two people will have immunity" 1:33 BoysCanLikeItToo Loser? Loser of what?! 1:33 Lettucecow : Wait, does that mean Beth is out? 1:33 Lettucecow *switches to regular mike* Um... what? 1:33 Niksdorfv That right 1:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Cody and Dakota ready?" 1:33 TDfan10 : Yeah, Cody you can still win 1:33 Lettucecow sorry I thought you left Yup! 1:33 TotalDramaLover123 : But... I tied with cody 1:33 BoysCanLikeItToo Wait, does that mean I.. 1:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Whoever answers this first has immunity along with Mike" 1:34 Lettucecow hehehe 1:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready Cody and Dakota?" 1:34 TotalDramaLover123 : yes 1:34 Lettucecow yup 1:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 1:34 Niksdorfv You all gonna fall..... (laughs) 1:34 AwesomeTD ' : "In 5 seconds first person to say the answer wins?" 1:34 TotalDramaLover123 : yes 1:34 AwesomeTD ' : "5" Lettucecow whats the question? 1:35 ' : "4" 1:35 AwesomeTD ' : "3" 1:35 TotalDramaLover123 : question? 1:35 AwesomeTD ' : "2" Lettucecow PIE! 1:35 ' : "1" 1:35 Lettucecow POTATOES 1:35 BoysCanLikeItToo FOOD! 1:35 TDfan10 : CODY! 1:35 TotalDramaLover123 : chris rocks 1:35 AwesomeTD ' : "Who is the BEST host of all?" 1:35 Lettucecow chris 1:35 TotalDramaLover123 : cris 1:35 AwesomeTD ' : "CODY WINS" 1:35 Lettucecow Yes! 1:35 TDfan10 : Yes! 1:35 TotalDramaLover123 : but i said chris first 1:35 TDfan10 : Cody is immune! 1:35 AwesomeTD ' : "Dakota spelled my name wrong" 1:35 TotalDramaLover123 : before u even asked the question 1:35 Lettucecow Exactly 1:35 TotalDramaLover123 : i said chris rocks 1:35 Lettucecow before 1:35 BoysCanLikeItToo you were supposed to say chris, not chris rocks dakota 1:35 TotalDramaLover123 : whatever man 1:36 AwesomeTD ' : "I say AFTER I ask the question" ' : "Not before" 1:36 Lettucecow Yup too bad so sad! Yes! 1:36 TotalDramaLover123 : Well... grats cody and mike. 1:36 TDfan10 : yeah! cody is winner! 1:36 Lettucecow thanks 1:36 Niksdorfv (smiles) 1:36 AwesomeTD ' : "Yeah, and how in the world did you know the answer to a question that I didn't ask yet? :P" 1:37 TDfan10 : magic 1:36 The Villainous Vulture :( 1:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Anyway, and are now IMMUNE" 1:37 TDfan10 : Yes! 1:37 Lettucecow : awesome! 1:37 TotalDramaLover123 : Well you were so awesome that was the only natural guess :( 1:37 Lettucecow I'm immune! 1:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Everyone else, vote on my PM" 1:37 TDfan10 : *conf* Mike may of won immunity again, but at least Cody did too Now I guess Cody giving away his immunity last episode, wasn't so bad after all :) 1:37 Niksdorfv can we vote now? 1:37 The Villainous Vulture I'm going home, because my name is in the episode :( 1:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Who will be eliminated today?" ' : "Will it be ?" 1:37 Niksdorfv done 1:37 TDfan10 : yes 1:37 BoysCanLikeItToo Me? Why ME?! 1:37 AwesomeTD ' : "Will it be ?" ' : "Will it be ?" 1:37 Lettucecow : yup ... AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, the votes are in..." 1:45 Niksdorfv Easy 1:45 The Villainous Vulture Oh no... 1:45 TotalDramaLover123 : :( 1:45 AwesomeTD ' : "The following people are safe..." ' : " " ' : " " 1:45 TDfan10 : of course :) 1:45 TotalDramaLover123 : *hugging owen to death* 1:45 AwesomeTD ' : " " 1:45 The Villainous Vulture Hugs back 1:45 Lettucecow : Owen is gonna pop! 1:45 Niksdorfv Hahaha 1:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" 1:45 BoysCanLikeItToo Final Four, YES! 1:45 TDfan10 : You made it to the final 4, Cody :) 1:45 Lettucecow : I know Dawn :) *kisses* 1:45 The Villainous Vulture I'll miss you guys 1:45 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that and are LOW" ' : "So the person to go is..." 1:46 TotalDramaLover123 : Bye guys :( 1:46 AwesomeTD ' : "is..." 1:46 TotalDramaLover123 : ;( 1:46 AwesomeTD ' : "IS..." 1:46 Lettucecow who? 1:46 AwesomeTD ' : " you are OUT" 1:46 TDfan10 : Yes! Bye fatty 1:46 The Villainous Vulture Bitc'hes y'all just be jealous of my Owen S'awgger! 1:46 Niksdorfv Bye bye OWEN 1:47 Lettucecow sorry dude 1:47 The Villainous Vulture And stop calling me fat, Dawn! 1:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye Owen!" 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo *eyes widen* 1:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Go take the Flush of Shame" 1:47 TotalDramaLover123 : *hugs owen* 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo *throws a rock at owen* 1:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Do not clog the toilet though :P " 1:47 The Villainous Vulture *Clogs the flush* 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo GET OUTTA HERE IF YOUR GONNA BE LIKE THAT THEN 1:47 AwesomeTD ' : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 1:47 TDfan10 : LOL 1:47 TotalDramaLover123 : Bye owen... ;( 1:47 Lettucecow you okay beth? 1:47 The Villainous Vulture Yea! N'igga's! 1:47 TotalDramaLover123 oops 1:47 AwesomeTD : "NOOOOOOOO!!! The toilet is clogged!!!" 1:47 Lettucecow : Ha ha ha 1:47 TotalDramaLover123 flip flop 1:47 Niksdorfv Haha 1:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" ' : "That leaves the Final 4" 1:47 TDfan10 : Yay Final 4 Cody! 1:48 TotalDramaLover123 : Bye owen... 1:48 The Villainous Vulture Mal you be one ugly as's cheak 1:48 AwesomeTD ' : "They are now " 1:48 TDfan10 : And I'm technically in the Final 5 :P 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo *throwing rocks at owen* 1:48 Lettucecow who's mal? 1:48 Niksdorfv Ha 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo Leave mike alone! 1:48 The Villainous Vulture Mikes evil personality 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo And who is MAL? 1:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it" 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo Mike's evil... what? 1:48 AwesomeTD ' : "See you all next time for the semi-finals" 1:48 Niksdorfv Nobody 1:48 The Villainous Vulture (That's what Duncan calls him in TDAS episode 6) 1:48 AwesomeTD Which is in 5 mins :P 1:48 Lettucecow Oh so thats what he calls him... 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (i know :3) 1:48 TDfan10 : Can't believe your in the semi-finals Cody! 1:48 Lettucecow : I know right, awesome! : *conf* Dawn may of been eliminated, but boy did she help me get into the finals! I gotta say that if it wasn't for Dawn I wouldn't of made it his far : Thanks Dawn! :D 1:48 Niksdorfv what you talk about? 1:48 Lettucecow : Now to get rid of Mike and maybe I'll have a chance of winning again 1:49 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes